Sometimes love isn't enough Temporary hiatus
by The sneed
Summary: When Christine Daaé fell in love with Erik Destler she didn't expect everything to be idyllic, she just thought their love would be enough. Set in present time. Temporary hiatus due to stupid dead like me fic that no one is reading anyway


Disclaimer, I don't own the Phantom of the Opera or any of the characters from the original work or any of the various rewritings.

Love is not enough. It must be the foundation, the cornerstone - but not the complete structure. It is much too pliable, too yielding.

Bette Davis

_Her coffee mug had left a small brown ring on the back of the notepaper. Christine almost wished the coffee would burn right through and obliterate this horrible mess. _

_She stood up and walked out of the breakfast room and into the entrance hall. Pulling her coat from the coat rack Christine moved over to the alarm grid and began to punch in the combination. Allete, one of the French maids came into the hall from the direction of the kitchen and stopped when she saw Christine._

"_Are you going out Miss Christine" she asked appearing confused._

_Christine paused for a moment placing her forehead against the cold glass panelling of the front door. Gathering all her courage and resolve she turned around. _

"_Yes Allete, yes I am" she said, placing her hand on the door knob._

"_May I enquire as to when you'll be back?" Allete had to lean forward to hear Christine's whispered answer._

"_I don't know Allete" she said and walked out the door._

_Striding purposefully across the courtyard Christine bit back tears and pulled out her mobile phone. Punching in the number of a taxi company she made her way along the avenue flanking the driveway. Punching in another combination for the gate she stepped outside and took a deep breath._

_Stepping into the awaiting taxi she ended her life as the girl who loved Erik Destler. _

_She didn't look back._

"Wakey, wakey chrissy-issy"

"Humph" Christine moaned and rolled over wondering why her alarm clock sounded suspiciously like her best friend.

"Come-on Chris, get up"

"Too early" Christine mumbled.

"Right then, don't say I didn't warn you" and with that tipped a glass of iced water over her best friends head, walking out of the room.

Jerking herself upright Christine hurriedly glanced around the room. No one was there.

"Oh that's it" she mused aloud "I've finally progressed to full fledged hallucinations. Even worse I've progressed into hallucinations that sound suspiciously like Meg"

Putting her head into her hands she felt the water dripping down the back of her neck. Hallucinations definitely didn't involve freezing water.

"Hallucinations, maybe not" Meg said coming from out of the bathroom a towel in her hands "but talking to yourself about hallucinations is definitely a sign of insanity."

"You" replied Christine

"Here" said Meg handing her the towel "you look a little damp"

Glaring at her supposed best friend Christine wiped her face on the towel.

"What time is it anyway" she asked

"Half past seven or thereabouts" Meg replied

"Meg", Christine asked "how long have I known you"

Meg pretended to think for a moment

"Sixteen years, since kindy"

"Right and when during those sixteen years have you ever gotten up before nine o'clock by your own free will"

"Stop being such a grouch Chris" Meg replied "you really need to get yourself a guy"

"Don't change the subject, what are you hiding from me."

"Nothing Christine, get dressed and come downstairs. I made breakfast." Meg said walking out of the door. "And don't look so shocked. I don't mean I actually made breakfast. I mean I made it into Café di Bella on my way here and ordered takeaway"

Pulling off the covers and swinging her legs out of her bed Christine made her way to the bathroom wondering what in God's name Meg was doing. Her friend was a terrible liar and Christine could tell Meg was almost bursting to tell her something. Showering quickly Christine pulled on some fresh clothes and ran a brush hastily through her unruly curls. Quitting her bedroom Christine walked down the short hallway of her small flat and into her kitchen where Meg had laid out breakfast and started washing the dishes left in the sink from the night before.

"Morning sunshine" Meg said smilingly "Cinnamon donuts on the table I think there still warm" Christine smiled back sometimes she forgot just how much she loved Meg.

"Christine" Meg ventured "I have to tell you something, promise you won't get angry" Christine's hand froze halfway to her mouth.

What have you done now?"

Meg's eyes flickered to an opened letter sitting on the edge of the kitchen table and back to Christine's face.

"You opened my mail?" Christine said glaring at Meg.

"You promised you wouldn't get angry and anyway I was doing you a favour."

Christine raised an eyebrow "how so?"

"The letters from the opera house, casting for next season and your so hopeless you would have spent the entire day just working up the courage to open it"

Christine stared unseeingly at Meg. The Cambridge Opera company completed their season almost two months before other British Opera houses and therefore sent the cast lists to the performers by mail. Meg and Christine had both spent last season working at the Opera house part time as members of the ballet corps and chorus while they finished their university degrees. After completions Christine and Meg hoped to receive full time employment at the opera house, where Meg's mother was Ballet mistress. The company's newest production Aida offered that opportunity.

Christine looked up at Meg her eyes wide and hands shaking every so slightly. Meg smiled and chuckled, finally leaning over to hug Christine impulsively.

"We got in" she said

Christine promptly began to choke on her donut.

"Calm down Chris. You can't be that shocked you sing like an angel" Meg blurted out before clamping her hand over her mouth as her friend looked away. "I'm sorry Christine I don't want to bring back painful memories." Christine smiled in a way that almost masked the sadness in her eyes.

"I don't know what you mean" Meg smiled gently. There were some things that didn't need to be said.

"There is something else" Meg said flipping her hair over she shoulder. Christine looked at her suspiciously. "I think you should move in with me" She held up her hand at Christine's alarmed look. "This place is so far from the theatre and moving in with me would be more economically viable for you"

"Oh Meg, I know you're just trying to help but I…. I can't accept"

Meg leant forward and held onto Christine's wrist and began what was a very good imitation of her mother's sternness. "It is time to move on cherié, you need to let go of the past and all you do living so far away is wallow. Think of this as a new beginning. Happiness is just around the corner. Oh God I sound Like a hallmark card."

"Actually Meg, I thought you sounded like Madame but hey."

"Christine you brat" Meg leant across the table smacking her on the upside of the head. "Now you've insulted me you can't refuse my offer. Besides," Meg leaned back languidly in her chair "I've already bought a new apartment, we move in tomorrow"

Jumping up and running out of the door before Christine could catch and maim her Meg smiled to herself. This new plan would be good. Christine had been so subdued since … things had changed. It would be nice to see her friend smile more frequently.

Back in her soon-to-be ex apartment Christine picked up another donut and sighed. Maybe Meg was right she had been clinging to the past. A new beginning couldn't hurt anyway.


End file.
